deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Dead or Alive 6/Fighting quotes
This article lists all of the quotes spoken by the playable characters when fighting in Dead or Alive 6. Ayane Pre-fight quotes *''"This is your chance to run away."'' *''"This is for real, Kasumi!"'' (against Kasumi) *''"You're nothing."'' (against Kasumi) *''"Master Hayate! Let's start!"'' (against Hayate) *''"Master Ryu! Here I go!"'' (against Hayabusa) *''"I will overcome my past!"'' (against Raidou) *''"I've heard a lot about how strong you are."'' (against Kula or Mai) Taunts *"Don't make me laugh." *"You idiot." *"Is that the best you can do?" *"Hmph!" *"Loser!" *"How boring." During Battle *''"Dato Ban On Basarada Tou! Dou!"'' (when performing her Break Blow) *''"I can read you like a book."'' (when performing her Break Hold) Victory Quotes *''"Wow, you were acting all tough at the beginning. What happened?"'' *''"Thank you for fighting me."'' (after defeating Hayate or Hayabusa) *''"You just never shut up."'' (after defeating Jann Lee) *''"Sorry I missed your "lovely" singing..."'' (after defeating Helena) Bass Armstrong Pre-fight quotes * "Thanks for coming! Now, fight me!" * "Tina! Papa is your opponent!" (against Tina) * "Come on! Let's do this!" * "So you just jump in here? Oh, I love it!" (against Kula or Mai) Taunts *''"IIIIIT'S SHOWTIME!"'' *''"Come on!"'' *''"TINA!"'' (against Tina) During Battle *''"Muscle!"'' (during first hit of his Fatal Rush) *''"No way, José!"'' (when performing his Break Hold) *''"I'm gonna bust you up!"'' (when performing his Break Blow) *''"Fire!"'' (during ( , and ) *''"Useless!"'' (only the first input for • • , and to a knocked-down opponent (head; facing up)) *''"I'm done with you!"'' (during • • ) *''"Pathetic!"'' (during against a mid punch, and to a knocked-down opponent (side; facing up)) *''"One more shot!"'' (during behind a foe (Counter Strike or Hi Counter Strike)) *''"Get up, you lazy bum!"'' (during to a knocked-down opponent (head; facing down)) *''"And again!"'' (during to a knocked-down opponent (side; facing down)) *''"Get up!"'' (during to a knocked-down opponent (feet; facing up)) *''"Take this!"'' (during ) Victory Quotes * "Yea-yea-yea-yea! This is MUSCLE!" * "I am a champion!" Bayman Pre-fight quotes * "I'll end this quickly." * "I have no intention to partake in your games." (against Christie) * "You, huh? Fine." ''(against Helena) * ''"Another Ninja?" (against Ayane, Hayate, Hayabusa, or Kasumi) * "You're a bad child. I will make you see it." (against NiCO) * "If you think this will be child's play, think again." (against Kula or Mai) Taunts *''"I'll kill you!"'' *''"Bingo!"'' *''"Good luck."'' During Battle *''"I have you now!"'' (when performing his Break Hold) *''"You're not getting away!"'' (when performing his Break Blow) *''"You're wide open!"'' (during • • ) *''"This ends now!"'' (during • • ) *''"Wide open!"'' (during against a high punch, against a high kick, against a mid punch, against a mid kick, against a low punch, and against a low kick) *''"Do you like pain?"'' (during in water) *''"I'll put you out of your misery!"'' (during • to a knocked-down opponent (head; facing down)) Victory Quotes * "Is that all you got? Come back when you´re strong enough to matter!" * "This is a cruel inhuman killer?" (after defeating Christie) * "Sorry, miss. This is my job." (after defeating Helena) Brad Wong Pre-fight quotes * "Huh? It's the time already? Well, then I'd better get going." * "Hey! Eliot! Make me something to eat!" (against Eliot) * "...Ugh! Ke-he-he. So, do you like to drink?" (against Kula or Mai) Taunts * *Laughs*. *''"One for the road!"'' During Battle Victory Quotes * "Cheers! Cheers!" Christie Pre-fight quotes * "I'll play with you. Until you break!" * "You're an assassin. Leave your humanity behind." (against Bayman) * "You grew up nicely, didn't you? My lady. (against Helena) * "*Chuckle*... You won't have time to feel bored." (against Rig) * "Isn't it time for your nap, boy?" (against Eliot) * "Are you lost? Hell is this way." (against Kula or Mai) Taunts During Battle Victory Quotes * "Feeling disheartened? I'll make you cry some more." * "*Giggle*... Are you getting old?" (after defeating Bayman) * "You have to do better than that, My lady. You have to make it fun for me." (after defeating Helena) * "What's wrong? Don't you have a few more fun tricks to show me?" (after defeating NiCO) Diego Pre-fight quotes *''"I have no time for games. Come at me with everything you've got."'' *''"A ninja? A real ninja? Well, show me."'' (against Kasumi, Ayane, Hayate or Hayabusa) *''"Damn it. If it's not one weirdo, it's another."'' (against Rig or Zack) *''"Such a famous person is my opponent? Nice."'' (against Kula or Mai) Taunts During Battle Victory Quotes *''"Keep 'em coming! I'll take them all!"'' Eliot Pre-fight quotes * "Please. Give it your all!" * "Get a hold of yourself already!" (against Brad Wong) * "You reek of alcohol." (against Brad Wong) * "I am happy to have this opportunity to fight you!" (against Kula or Mai) Taunts During Battle Victory Quotes * "My fists only gets stronger with age!" Hayate Pre-fight quotes *''"I will finish this, nothing personal."'' *''"Let´s see if you can stop me!"'' (against Kasumi) *''"Ryu! Show me your true power!"'' (against Hayabusa) *''"Hitomi... I will not go easy on you."'' (against Hitomi) *''"Let us end this here!"'' (against Raidou) *''"You have come. Now fight me!"'' (against Kula or Mai) Taunts During Battle Victory Quotes *''"I can hear the wind crying."'' *''"You brought your evil back with you. Unforgivable."'' (after defeating Raidou) Helena Douglas Pre-fight quotes *''"I cannot lose this fight."'' *''"There is no need to take it easy on me, Marie! Now come."'' (against Marie Rose) *''"There is nothing here for you."'' (against Christie) *''"Zack! We're going to do this!"'' (against Zack) *''"So you decided to join us here. Interesting!"'' (against Kula or Mai) Taunts During Battle Victory Quotes *''"Yes... This is the melody."'' *''"I have no time for games."'' (after defeating Zack) *''"You. Are you still after me?"'' (after defeating Christie) *''"You're quite annoying."'' (after defeating Jann Lee) Hitomi Pre-fight quotes * "I will give it my all! Let's start!" * "This will be a real fight, Hayate!" (against Hayate) * "Right! I will fight you!" (against Leifang) * "Osu!" * "Please test your skills against mine!" (against Kula or Mai) Taunts *"Sei!" *"Yeah!" *"Here I come!" *"Rawr!" During Battle Victory Quotes * "How was my fighting? Want to do it again?" * "My fists are on fire!" Honoka Pre-fight quotes *''"Alright! I will do my best!"'' *''"Marie! Here I go!"'' (against Marie Rose) *''"Umm... I will do the best I can."'' (against Raidou) *''"You look strong... But I will do my best!"'' (against Kula or Mai) Taunts *"Rock, paper, scissors!" *"Alright!" *"That feels good." *"I'm sorry!" *"Hey, now I'm mad." *"Fire! Just kidding!" During Battle *''"Not holding back! Fire!"'' (during her Break Blow) *''"Fire!"'' (during Burning Soul, and ) *''"Here I come!"'' (during (while running)) *''"Hey, hey!"'' (during (while ducking)) *''"Burst!"'' (during ) *''Too slow!"'' (during (to a knocked-down opponent)) Victory quotes *''"Yay! What? Does it really hurt that much?"'' *''"Promise me... you won't tell anyone."'' Jann Lee Pre-fight quotes *''"Looks fun. Give it your all!"'' *''"You can call on me anytime!"'' (against Leifang) Taunts *''"Try to hit me!"'' During Battle Victory Quotes *''"Can't anyone here beat me?"'' *''"Every fight ends the same."'' (after defeating Leifang) Kasumi Pre-fight quotes *''"In the name of Mugen Tenshin."'' *''"Ayane? Why?"'' (against Ayane) *''"Brother? Why?"'' (against Hayate) *''"Please! Let me go!"'' (against Hayabusa) *''"I shall... destroy you!"'' (against Raidou) *''"We settle this!"'' (against Mai) *''"You are my opponent...?"'' (against Kula or Mai) Taunts * "Sorry..." * "Give up!" * "No way." During Battle * "I see that!" (when performing her Break Hold) *''"I shall end this!"'' (when performing her Break Blow) Victory Quotes *''"I will fight on."'' *''"This is Mugen Tenshin!"'' *''"You will never defeat me."'' Kokoro Pre-fight quotes *''"Behold my Ba Ji dance!"'' *''"I will not make it easy, even for you, Helena."'' (against Helena) *''"Aren't you... Oh! I'm looking forward to this!"'' (against Kula or Mai) Taunts *''"I'm so sorry."'' *''"It's not over yet."'' During Battle * "Baji quan" (when performing her Break Blow) Victory Quotes * "That was truly a beautiful dance. Thank you!" Kula Diamond Pre-fight quotes *''"Let's do this~"'' *''"I'm going to do my best."'' Taunts *''"I'll do it!"'' *''"Kula is scary!"'' During Battle Victory Quotes *''"Mmm... Bye-bye~"'' *''"Sorry, I'm just too strong for you."'' *''"Result matching to calculations! Whatever that is!"'' Leifang Pre-fight quotes * "So sorry, but this fight is mine." * "This time... I won't lose!" (against Hitomi) * "Today's the day! I will defeat you!" (against Jann Lee) * "Let's see which of us is stronger!" (against Kula or Mai) Taunts *''"Your move!" *"''Getting tired?" *"Up for more?" *"Gotcha!" *"Easy, too easy!" During Battle Victory Quotes * "Justice will prevail! Or something." * "I just bagged me a Dragon!" (after defeating Jann Lee) Lisa Hamilton / La Mariposa Pre-fight quotes * "Alright! Let's get started then." * "Don't expect any mercy from me." (against Tina or Helena) * "I have to shake you awake first!" (against NiCO) * "Let me give you a wake-up call!" (against NiCO) * "Oh my goodness! I'm surprised to see you here." (against Kula or Mai) Taunts *"Can I get you excited?" *"Yoo-hoo! Over here!" During Battle *''"Take that!"'' (during the 4th hit of her Fatal Rush) *''"Too bad!"'' (when performing her Break Hold) *''"One more!"'' (when performing her Break Blow) *''"Hey!"'' (during Side Attack, , (back to foe), , and (to crouching foe)) *''"And here!"'' (during ) *''"One and two!"'' (during • (to a crouching foe)) *''"Here we go!"'' (during • • ) Victory Quotes * "Just as I planned. Do you intend to continue?" * "Science must be used for the right reasons." (after defeating NiCO) Mai Shiranui Pre-fight quotes *''"I will show you the meaning of strength!"'' *''"Come on and fight!"'' *''"Mai Shiranui has appeared!"'' *''"Behold the Shiranui ninjutsu!"'' *''"I'll show you a real kunoichi!"'' *''"This is going to be hot."'' *''"Underestimating me is a mistake."'' *''"Don't cry to me if you get burned."'' *''"I won't be going easy on you!"'' *''"I'll give you some heat."'' *''"Play with me?"'' Taunts During Battle Victory quotes *''"Yo! Nipponichi!"'' *''"This is the power of the Japan's best. Get it now?"'' *''"Nothing can beat the Shiranui style!"'' *''"Pray forgive!"'' Marie Rose Pre-fight quotes *''"I believe I shall take out the garbage."'' *''"I'll fight you, Miss Helena!"'' (against Helena) *''"Bad children need to be punished."'' (against NiCO) *''"Honoka! I won't take it easy on you!"'' (against Honoka) *''"Let the red rose of blood bloom forth."'' *''"Dear guest, let me show you around."'' (against Kula or Mai) Taunts * "You're no fun." * "Wow, you're enormous!" * "You got it dirty." * "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" * "Aren't you going to get up?" * "♪La la la la!♪" During Battle Victory quotes * "Even the smallest of roses have their thorns." * "Yay! I beat you!" Mila Pre-fight quotes * "Hey. No hard feelings!" * "Tina, I'll Give it my all!" (against Tina) * "Mr. Bass, I'm going to give it my all!" (against Bass) * "Diego, Are you ready?!" (against Diego) * "I never thought I'd get the chance to fight YOU!" (against Kula or Mai) Taunts *''"Hee hee hee!"'' *''"Right! Let's go!"'' During Battle *''"Not so fast."'' (when performing her Break Hold) *''"I will not...LOSE!"'' (when performing her Break Blow) Victory Quotes * "Right on! I'm going to the top!" NiCO Pre-fight quotes * "Alright then. Let us begin the experiment." * "An unidentified target? Interesting." (against Kula or Mai) Taunts * "Have you seen your health gauge?" * "We won't know until the battle ends, the uncertainty principle in action." During Battle *''"It's time!"'' (during the 1st hit of her Fatal Rush) *''"Overdrive!"'' (when performing her Break Blow) *''"It's already been decided."'' (when performing her Break Hold) *''"Too slow!"'' (during ) * "This will hurt!" (during ) *''"Not enough!"'' (during (to crouching foe)) *''"Charge: EMF!"'' (during ) *''"Perfect."'' (during (to foe's back)) *''"Activate!"'' (during to opponent's back) *''"How about this?"'' (during (to crouching foe's back)) *''"Goodness."'' (during (against mid punch)) *''"I'm sorry. Guarantee it!"'' (during (against mid kick)) *''"Too bad."'' (during (against low punch)) *''"How unacceptable."'' (during (against low kick)) *''"This is it."'' (during (to a knocked-down opponent)) Victory Quotes * "With science... nothing is impossible!" * "You provided me with some interesting data. Thank you." (after defeating Ayane or Honoka) * "This is what people call an undeniable difference." (after defeating Marie Rose or La Mariposa) Nyotengu Pre-fight quotes *''"Come, attack me if you dare."'' *''"Your power has rung through the world of Tengu. Show it to me."'' (against Hayabusa) *''"I shall raise a glass with you if you win!"'' (against Brad Wong) Taunts *"Don't be shy." *"I've only been toying with you." *"Ah-hahaha!" *"Come on now, over here." *"I'm weary of your empty boasting." *"Have mercy..." During Battle Victory Quotes * "A-ha-ha-ha-ha! How truly enjoyable!" Phase-4 Pre-fight quotes *''"I don't want to hurt you, but..."'' Taunts *''"Rest in peace."'' *''"I won't give up!"'' During Battle Victory Quotes * "I have taken one more..." Raidou Pre-fight quotes * "A bug who seeks to stand against me? ...How interesting." Taunts *''"That's all you've got!?"'' During Battle *''"You're too slow."'' (when performing his Break Hold) *''"Disappear!"'' (when performing his Break Blow) Victory Quotes Rig Pre-fight quotes *''"I don't hold back when I fight."'' *''"Old man, you're still looking good!"'' (against Bass) *''"Huh? You again? You're persistent."'' (against Christie) *''"I ain't gonna take it easy on you just 'cause you're famous."'' (against Kula or Mai) Taunts *''" Yeah. This is a good workout."'' *''"Ugh! What a pain!"'' During Battle Victory Quotes * "Hey get up. Huh? You're done already?" * "Alright! It's your treat tonight!" (after defeating Bass) Ryu Hayabusa Pre-fight quotes *''"We fight!"'' *''"Show me you're ready, Kasumi!"'' (against Kasumi) *''"Ayane. This is your last chance to pull back."'' (against Ayane) *''"Let's go, Hayate!"'' (against Hayate) *''"Come fight me!"'' (against Kula or Mai) Taunts *''"Nin!"'' *''"You cannot distract me."'' *''"Enough!"'' During Battle Victory Quotes *''"Did you feel it? I have purged your evil."'' *''"You've grown stronger! But you still have a ways to go!"'' (after defeating Hayate) *''"Take this! It ends now!"'' (after defeating Nyotengu) Tina Armstrong Pre-fight quotes * "I'll lay you down on the mat gently." * "There's no going easy for either of us, Mila!" (against Mila) * "Oh Zack. Are you gonna go easy on little ol' me?" (against Zack) * "Let's go, Pops!" (against Bass) * "Looks like this might be a fun fight!" (against Kula or Mai) Taunts *''"Come on!"'' *''"Here I come!"'' During Battle *''"Not on my watch!"'' (when performing her Break Hold) *''"Rock and roll, baby! Hit it!"'' (when performing her Break Blow) Victory Quotes * "Yay! You fought well!" Zack Pre-fight quotes *''"Yo. You think you can keep up with me?"'' *''"He-he-hey, Tina-baby! Let's have some fun!"'' (against Tina) *''"H-hey now! I won't let a stranger take my throne!"'' (against Kula or Mai) Taunts *"Hell no!" *"You suck." *"I'm right here!" *"No way!" *"Zack... BEAM!" *"Alright! Boing! ♪Yah yah yah yah yah yah yah!♪" *''"Yo! Like that?"'' During Battle *''"Lets go!"'' (when performing his Break Blow) Victory Quotes *"Boys...be...AMBITIOUS!" Category:Fighting quotes